From the Wolf's Eyes
by LunaTheBlackWolf
Summary: <html><head></head>Ghost wolves are attacking more often every day. One day after an attack from their leader, a white wolf, the gang find themselves AS WOLVES the next day! With only a week before they're canines forever, can they find the cure? And if they don't, how will they survive as a pack? Post Phantom Planet. DxS</html>
1. Chapter I

**A/N: Straight to the point. This is my first fanfic, so let me know how it looks so far! I don't own Danny Phantom, I wish I did though! Where's Desiree when you need her? Any-who, on with the story!...I know, my intro is lame :P**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter #1<strong>

**Adjusting to a New Life**

Amity Park. Also known as Ghost Central. A small, quiet town. Though this town had ghosts attack almost everyday, it was rather peaceful today. The sun was shining, the sky was clear, the birds were singing. Amazing.

Until the loud, cheerful squealing of girls were heard, and they came thundering down the street. Ahead of the mob, was a single teenage boy. His appearance would classify him as your average high school boy. He had messy raven-black hair that fell over his eyes, which were a sparkling sky blue. His skin held a pale tan. The boy wore a white t-shirt with red trimming, with a red oval on his chest. A pair of baggy blue jeans hugged his hips, and on his feet were a pair of comfortable red and white sneakers. Though if his appearance were altered, you'd know him for sure. Picture white hair, green eyes, a slightly darker tan, a black skin-tight jumpsuit, a white belt, collar, gloves, and boots, and a DP insignia over his heart. This boy is half-ghost, half-human. His name is Danny. Danny Fenton. Though now, most of the world knows him as The Ghost Boy, Danny Phantom.

Just two weeks before, an asteroid ~ dubbed by some as the 'Disasteroid' ~ threatened the earth. The ghost teen ~ at this point, powerless ~ along with the help of his best friends, created the plan to turn their world intangible. Danny gained a lot that day. He earned the full trust and respect of the world, his parents accepted him as he was, Valerie stopped hunting him and is now fighting as a part of Team Phantom, Vlad never returned, and Tucker took over as the Mayor of Amity Park. And Sam?

_...Before__ Danny left for the Ghost Zone, Sam confronted him. She gave him the class ring, knowing perfectly well of her name engraved inside it, and asked him to take it and bring it back with him. Thinking now or never, she admitted to him that she wouldn't change one bit of their adventure for the world. She gripped his hand as if were her last anchor to life, his other rested on her waist as if prohibiting her from ever leaving his side. Fear constricted Sam's heart like a python, but she looked it over for a few mere seconds...and made her move. She felt ready to break when she felt him tense in surprise and release her as her lips made contact with his cheek. The goth shut her eyes tightly and turned away, waiting for the rejection she knew was coming. '_It was probably the last time I would ever see him again'_,_ _she thought, sadly. _'I've kept it from him for far too long now, he deserved to know just how much I really loved him.'

_Danny didn't know what to do, but he found a new strength and courage within himself the minute he saw her wounded expression. He immediately but gently pulled her gaze up to meet his, hoping to undo the damage his sudden reaction caused. Sam's violet eyes, which were always fierce and full of pride, were replaced with scared and broken black orbs, as if her very_ soul _was crushed_._ They lightened to a deep amethyst color when Danny didn't scold her, but instead looked at her full of guilt. The eye contact was so intense it was almost impossible to break. As if reading each others' thoughts, they both hastily leaned in at the exact same time. His lips crushed hers, pouring every ounce of his passion and love into that kiss. He cupped her face, his fingers curling in her black locks, holding her there like it was the_ only_ place she needed to be. Her lips moved in unison with his, silent tears fell from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him, clinging to his torso. Time stopped, freezing them in that moment for all eternity. The universe appeared to orbit around the two, their hearts beating together as one. In their minds, everything was at peace. Time itself seemed to move with them, in perfect, eternal harmony. They went their separate ways, one thought clear: '_If this doesn't work, then I just lost_ my_ world. I can't lose her/him.'

_Eons seemed to pass before the jet retreated from the portal, flying out of control much to everyone's shock. It continued to soar pilotless until tragically crashing into the far-off mountain. Flames licked the side of the mountain...with no sign of Danny. Many shed tears for the loss of hope, but three others cried for completely different reasons. A lost brother. Best friend. Lover. Jazz went to embrace the remainder of her family, hoping to find some comfort in this scarring moment. Tucker only hung his head, silent tears falling from his eyes, knowing he'd never see his best friend again. But, Sam...Sam was damaged beyond repair. She felt as if her heart had shattered then been incinerated. She had finally stopped living in denial to tell him how she felt, learning he felt the same in doing so, only for her to never see him again!_ 'He loved me.' _The words echoed through her thoughts as she fell to her knees, leaning against the large window facing the mountain. She looked up towards the still spiraling green portal above. She wished and prayed with every fiber of her being that somehow someway he was still alive._

_Seeing him fly through the portal overhead was probably the happiest moment of her life. And once their mission was complete, she was the first to tackle him into the snow before Tucker and Jazz crashed into them. Afterwards, the two met at the highest point in Amity Park to talk. And as promised, Danny returned the ring to Sam, sliding it onto her left ring finger ~ its rightful place. The two have been together ever since.'_

Back to the present, the paparazzi are constantly on his tail everyday to and from school. Luckily, his ghostly abilities have enabled him to escape their grasp every time. Losing his breath and with another half-mile to go, Danny quickly jumped onto the back of a nearby car and spring boarded off the roof, changing into his ghostly alter-ego. He sighed in relief at the disappointed protests of the many girls below, and sped his way to school in hopes of not being late. Again. The large, red three-story building came within sight after two minutes of flying. Eyes darting across the courtyard, Danny spotted the two people he was looking for: his best friend and girlfriend.

A devious grin played across his lips as an idea came into his mind. Now invisible, he dipped into a nosedive and sped downward. He hastily phased into his friend's back and gained mental control. His eyes now glowing green, 'Tucker' turned to Sam, who noticed her friend's sudden halt and stopped as well. "Hey Sam, don't let the PDA, glasses, and lack of muscles fool ya. I'm a stud!" He said, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows. Sam just rolled her eyes in slight amusement.

"Danny, two things. One, that joke is getting old. And two, get out of Tucker." Danny only gave her a smug grin.

"Make me." He replied, sticking his tongue out in a childish manner. He then raised an eyebrow when he saw Sam kneel and start rummaging through her backpack. He heard her quietly muttering things like 'thermos' and 'wrist-ray' before he heard 'Where is that Specter Deflector?' Out of immediate fear of said invention, the halfa retreated from his friend's body. "Okay, okay," he cowered behind Tucker. "I'm out! Please anything but that cursed contraption!"

Sam laughed at her boyfriend's pathetic display. Tucker wobbled a bit with the dizziness that came with being overshadowed, and scowled. "Dude, you know I hate it when you do that! And why me, anyway?" Sam answered before Danny could reply,

"Because if he overshadows me, he'll find himself permenantly in the Ghost Zone faster than he can say 'Going Ghost'." The two boys blinked twice before Danny simply said, "What she said." Tucker just rolled his eyes and walked toward the front door, leaving the two lovebirds snickering behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! That was the fastest time I got reviews and follows! Thank you to all who took the time to read this! Now, onto CHAPTER TWO!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Dates**

If there was one thing that would follow you out of high school, it would be drama. Gossip was another thing, and that's all that was going on at Casper High at the moment. The white walls were decorated with banners and posters of the upcoming Autumn Homecoming. Ironically held on a full moon night...on Halloween. Two weeks from today. Everyone would be dressing up and meeting at the edge of the woods in the park. Our favorite trio was currently sitting outside at the picnic area for lunch. The boys had gotten their usual burgers as Sam had her everyday salad.

"Any luck, Tuck?" Danny asked his friend sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"Are you kidding? Man, I've been rejected by almost every girl here!" The techno geek complained as he sipped his soda, quite annoyed.

"Almost?" Sam questioned, interested there were girls her friend hadn't asked yet. And that was saying something seeing as he usually hit on every girl! Except her for other reasons...involving a certain half-ghost.

"All but three. Two I can't ask, and the last one? I would rather go alone."

"Don't tell me. Let me guess..." The goth sent a scowl towards the very girl her friend was talking about. Paulina paid her no attention and sent a seducing little wave towards Danny, who wasn't looking her way for his girlfriend's sake.

The ghost boy scoffed, "I still don't get why anyone in their right minds would want to go with her! She's like a siren; she lures you in and drives you to insanity afterward."

"That's puppy love, Danny. You should know from personal experience."

"Technically that was Kitty making Johnny jealous. And I'm trying to forget both." He turned back to Tucker, "So who're the other two?"

"I'm probably one since I'm going with you. And the only other girl I can think of is..."

"Valerie." Danny concluded with a knowing smile. "Why haven't you asked her? Is she going with someone?"

Tucker sighed. "No. Plus I can't go out with my best friend's ex-girlfriend. Dude code Rule #1."

"I will never understand the point of that code." Sam shook her head as she bit into an apple. "It's no big deal. They're not going out anymore, she doesn't have a date, and you're still available. So I don't see why not?"

"She'd probably say no," Tucker sighed sadly, randomly typing on his PDA. "Looks like three years in a row, now." Danny studied his friend's expression for a minute before it dawned on him...

"Yep, just what I thought."

His two friends asked, "What?" He turned to Sam.

"Where have you seen that same kind of longing before?" The goth looked at her other friend before realization hit her like a rock.

"Oh! I see what you mean!" The couple then fixed knowing smirks toward Tucker, who was growing annoyed with their riddles. "What?!" He exclaimed.

"Dude, you're in love." Danny said simply.

"With Valerie? No way! She made it pretty crystal clear she isn't into me. And I don't feel that way about her!"

"Aw come on, Tuck! An intelligent, butt-kicking ghost hunter like you..."

"An intelligent, more butt-kicking ghost hunter like her." Sam joined in, slinging an arm around her boyfriend's shoulders. Danny gave her a loving sideways glance before turning his attention back to their friend.

"No, no, and no. You guys are dead wrong." Tucker said matter-of-factly before gathering his tray and walking off. Danny and Sam burst into a fit of laughter, high-fiving.

"Denial spells it out!" she exclaimed. Danny cupped his hands around his mouth and called to his retreating friend,

"You're in love, Techno-Geek!" Tucker simply rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"Real mature, guys, _real_ _mature_." He muttered.

Back at the table, the young couple finally caught their breath as they calmed from their hysterical laughter. Sam sighed and wiped a tear,

"Young love. Always so melodramatic." She rolled her eyes at this thought, but it caught Danny's attention. He began to subconsciously rub the back of his neck, an old habit whenever he got anxious, and swallowed a lump as his throat tightened. He and Sam had been dating for over two weeks now, and yet ironically they haven't got on an _actual date_!Sam noticed her boyfriend's uneasiness and turned to him.

"Danny? You okay?" she asked, concerned. He broke from his thoughts at her voice.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I-I'm fine" He took a deep breath and continued, "We've been going out for almost a month now right?"

"Yeah." The goth raised an eyebrow.

"Well it occurred to me that we haven't actually...y'know _gone out_."

"_Yeah_."

"And I was wondering...m-maybe you'd...like to, uh...y'know see a movie on Friday?...With me?" His expression turned to surprise when she chuckled. He was afraid she'd reject him, but...

"Yes, Danny. I would love to go on a date with you."

"Really?" he asked, suddenly excited. Sam was beyond amused,

"Yes." She laughed when he let out a loud 'woo-hoo' and through his arms skyward, grinning ear to ear. His small celebration was interrupted by the bell, signaling time for 5th period. The two stood, Sam leaned closer and said quietly, "See you Friday night." She placed a small kiss to his cheek. Both caught by complete surprise, Danny's powers went berserk and he phased through the ground up to below his arms, letting out a small yelp as he fell. Sam laughed once more, grabbed his arm and hoisted him to his feet, his lower body becoming tangible again. The two sprinted to the doorway of the school, making it to class before the late bell.

Another detention successfully avoided!

* * *

><p><strong>WOW...that was a faster update than I thought! O.O Well, Chapter 2 is up and hopefully I know what I'm doing for 3! Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited (is that a word?), and reviewed so far! I greatly appreciate your support! Let's hope I can get 3 up soon. Ugh you know how high school is =P<strong>

**And be sure to check out the poll on my profile! After I finish this story (and sequels if requested), I'm going back to "My World, Now...", and another human-ghost hybrid will be introduced! She needs a special skill, like Danny with his Cryokinesis (ice powers). So which do you think?**

**1) Siren Song**

**2)Pryokinesis (fire)**

**3) Telepathy**

**4)Telekinesis**

**Let me know what you think, and I'll see you all soon!**

**~Luna**


	3. Chapter 3

**FINALLY! Updated just as promised ^_^ Any-who, lights, camera, ACTION!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Jitters**

Shadows stretched down the length of the alley as night grew nearer. A raccoon sniffed around curiously in search of food. Finally it came across a few trash bins, filled to the brim. The thin creature struggled as it climbed, claws screeching against the metal can. Lowering its head into the foul-smelling garbage, it resurfaced with an apple in its mouth. A single bite had been taken and its once white, juicy flesh now a soft brown.

But food was food...

The raccoon curled up on a discarded lid, the spoiled fruit between its paws. Before it could take a bite, its ears perked up in alarm. It stood on its hind legs and peered in the back of the alley flooded with darkness. Its nose twitched in search of any upcoming threat. The poor creature nearly jumped out of its skin when a low, territorial growl echoed off the shadowed walls. Frightened, the raccoon scurried off with a squeak, abandoning its meal.

A moment later, two disembodied, pupiless eyes glowed a menacing color similar to blood. The growl came again as it glared at the brick building opposite of the alley. Its gaze narrowed on a single window, light peaking through the blinds...

_**Meanwhile at FentonWorks...**_

"Okay, Fenton. You've looked evil in the face, and defeated it time and again. You can do this!" Unfortunately, not even his reflection could ease his mind. With a frustrated sigh, Danny lowered his head. "What am I so worried about? It's just a date! With Sam...alone...in a dark theater. I must be losing my mind." He swallowed a lump in his throat and observed himself in the mirror once more.

He'd chosen a light blue, plaid button-down, dark jeans, and black sneakers for his movie date with Sam. He furrowed his brow in thought as he looked up at his mop of hair. The black locks were still damp from his earlier shower, yet remained unruly and wild. He attempted to flatten it, only for it to bounce back into place. He tried again. No luck. Groaning, he looked down at his watch.

The green numbers flashed 6:43 p.m.

Danny exhaled with a huff, "Better get going." Changing into his ghostly alter-ego, he took one last look at his eerie reflection. "It's just a date. What's the worst that could happen?" Slipping into intangibility, the ghost boy took flight towards his girlfriend's mansion. Without realizing his jinx...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short! I was gonna make it longer but decided to stop here to give it a bit of an edge ;) But I promise, I am working on the next chapter as we speak! Expect Chapter 4 sometime after New Year's!<strong>

**And I'd like to thank CorrineTheAnime for helping me put this together :) And be sure to check out her newest series in January, Spirit Riders (or was it something around those lines?...). If you've read Mystery at Morbid Manor, you'll love this! **

**Until next time! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR ^_^**

**~Luna **


End file.
